


Návrat

by anowlqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: Jak Sherlock vnímal opětovné setkání s Johnem po svém z mrtvých vstání?





	Návrat

**Author's Note:**

> Hrozně ráda píšu úvahy/povídky, kde můžu popisovat pocity, které si myslím, že prožívá postava Sherlocka (jelikož mu moc rozumím), tak bych tímto chtěla vlastně vysvětlit onu Sherlockovu podivnou reakci na svůj návrat v díle 3x01.  
> (Tuto krátkou povídku jsem začala psát asi půl roku pro premiéře třetí řady a dopsala jsem jí dneska... no jo, celá já.)

Sherlock cítí úlevu. Je to neskutečná úleva, naplňující pocit po měsících prázdnoty a izolace. Sherlock Holmes, jediný konzultující detektiv, je konečně je doma. Londýn je domov, _jeho_ doktor John Watson je domov.  

Londýn je stále stejně pulzující a lidé v něm také. Utekly dva roky, dva dlouhé roky, které nebyly příjemné, ale přesto Sherlock právě teď a právě tady je zalitý radostí. Těší se, až se vrátí s Johnem společně na Baker street. Tam, kam oba patří.

Chtěl by jej obejmout. Chtěl by k němu vztáhnout své ruce a servat ten příšerný knír. Tohle není ten správný John a to ho nesmírně rozčiluje. Je naplněný úzkostí. Proč věci nezůstaly tak, jak byly před jeho odchodem?

Sherlock zároveň nechápe, proč se John vzteká. Nemá jediný důvod, nemá právo. Copak vážně nevidí, co Sherlock dokázal? Rozbil teroristickou síť a zničil tím jednoho odporného parchanta. Žil dva roky v zajetí, v utajení, mučen a bit, jen, aby to dokázal. A John žil dál svůj nudný život lékaře, v bezpečí krásné Anglie. Neměl by takhle explicitně projevovat svůj vztek, vždyť je přeci spokojený. Dokonce zůstal s Mycroftem ve spojení, zjevně mu nevadilo, že mu Mycroft připomíná svého údajně mrtvého bratra, jako kdyby nikdy neodešel, jako kdyby jej John nepostrádal. Tak proč to dělá, proč se John vzteká?

Sherlock řekne, že mu dluží omluvu, ale sám neví proč, je zmatený. Za co se mu má omluvit? Za záchranu života? Za záchranu Evropy? Celá ta situace je mu nepříjemná. Je to nátlak, který nesnáší, proč se všechno muselo změnit? Proč? Sherlock je mimo sebe, snaží se změnit téma, žertovat o Johnově kníru, který mu leze na nervy; připomíná mu změny, kterým musí s odporem čelit. Není to dobrý nápad, sám to ví, ale... bojí se. 

„Jediné slovo, Sherlocku. Jen jediné slovo, abych věděl, že žiješ.“

_A není to jedno, Johne? Teď už víš, že jsem naživu._

Sherlock nemohl zničit svůj plán; ať už byly jeho úmysly jakékoliv, hrál hru. A John Watson byl impulzivní člověk, bývalý voják, který svou trpělivost zanechal ve válce a domů si ji nepřinesl. Kdyby se John podřekl, tak by vše zničil, prozradil by obrovské tajemství a Británii by čekala katastrofa. Každá hra má svá pravidla a ta pravidla se musí respektovat. Sherlock si je přece nevymýšlí.

Sherlock nevnímá jeho bolest, nedokáže ji vnímat, připadá mu cizí. Proč by pro něj John kdy truchlil? Sherlock věděl, že zanechává Johna v pořádku a to mu stačilo k tomu, aby dotáhl svůj plán do konce. Nevnímá, jak moc Johnovi na Sherlockovi záleží. Proč by mělo? Nedal mu jediný důvod, nikdy se nechoval jako dobrý spolubydlící. Dokonce se nechoval ani jako… spolubydlící. Blázen, sociopat, úchyl. Tak mu lidé říkají. Tak si říká sám. A nenávidí se, společně s ostatními lidmi. Jak by ho ta skvělá lidská bytost mohla mít ráda?

_Ale Sherlocku, city se nedají racionalizovat._

_Sklapni, Mycrofte._

Stojí uprostřed vagónu metra naplněného výbušnin; Holmes a Watson, detektiv a doktor proti zbytku světa. Děje se přesně to, co už Sherlock nikdy nechtěl opakovat. Zatáhl Johna, který mohl být šťastný s Mary, do nebezpečí, ale ten si namísto klidu s přítelkyní zase vybral zkázu s kudrnatými vlasy. Jak mu to Sherlock mohl provést? Jak jej mohl zase takhle zklamat? 

Vše, co udělal, i neudělal, mu zpětně dochází. Jak mohl být tak zabedněný? Moriarty pro Johna nikdy nepředstavoval nebezpečí, on ne. To Sherlock. Celou dobu to je on, kdo pomalu zabíjí Johna Watsona. Ať už svými experimenty, případy a…  v neposlední řadě i lhaním.

Sherlock si náhle bolestně uvědomí, že Johna svou údajnou smrtí a následným ignorantským chováním hluboce ranil, ale kdo by u všech svatých, mohl tušit, že je Sherlock pro Johna něčím víc než jen otravným spolubydlícím a příležitostným dobrodružstvím? Nechce ani pomyslet na to, že John kvůli němu málem uhořel, jen pár dní po jeho návratu a teď se John už zase vrhá smrti do náruče. Může za to on. Za všechno může jen on. Může za to, že Johna podpálili a kdyby za ním Mary nepřiběhla a nevytáhli jej společně z ohně... Sherlock se na něj nedokáže ani podívat. Stydí se za svou chamtivost, ješitnost a neschopnost existovat bez jeho náklonnosti. Chová se jak magor jen proto, aby jej od sebe odehnal a udržel ho v bezpečí. 

„Omlouvám se,“ prohlásí a tentokrát to myslí vážně. Našel vypínač, čas se zastavil, bomba nebude odpálena, opět zachránil Londýn, ale přesto nesmí zničit tuhle křehkou chvíli. Poprvé v životě má pocit, jako by se dostal do mysli svého jediného a nejlepšího přítele. Nechce to udělat, přesto zase zalže. Neřekne Johnovi, že tu dnes nezemřou. Zatím ne.

Je překvapen, Johnova ústa říkají, že mu odpouští. _Samozřejmě,_ že Sherlockovi odpouští.

A Sherlock se začne smát jako smyslů zbavený, jako by byl skutečně šílený. Opět cítí úlevu, neskutečnou úlevu, proto se směje. John to nechápe, myslí si, že si z něj Sherlock zase dělá legraci. Sherlock to vidí, vnímá velmi ostře přítomnost, ale nedokáže mu vysvětlit své nesmyslné chování. Má John vůbec šanci jej někdy pochopit? Pravděpodobně ne, když ani Sherlock sám sobě nerozumí. Ale to má čas.  Zatím bude bohatě stačit, když jej John znovu akceptuje ve svém životě. Jen pro to má cenu žít.


End file.
